


Grey Eyes

by FireFoxDuo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Taking this theory to a whole new level, Two idiots writing a fic, Ty Lee as the avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFoxDuo/pseuds/FireFoxDuo
Summary: Water…Earth…Fire…Air...The Avatars had fought the injustices of the world in a repeated cycle over and over again. That was just how things were, at least up until the cycle had been broken. The last avatar had been slain by the fire nation. There were no air nomads for a new one to be born into, and the fire nation continued to conquer the world to show their superiority without any being who could stop them.I never agreed to their methods. Not once. But I didn’t have any power to make a change. There was one hope, a small dream.....but how likely is it?Was there a chance for the avatar to be reborn again?
Kudos: 6





	Grey Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Water...

  


Earth…

  


Fire…

  


Air...

The Avatars had fought the injustices of the world in a repeated cycle over and over again. That was just how things were, at least up until the cycle had been broken. The last avatar had been slain by the fire nation. There were no air nomads for a new one to be born into, and the fire nation continued to conquer the world to show their superiority without any being who could stop them.  
I never agreed to their methods. Not once. But I didn’t have any power to make a change. There was one hope, a small dream.....but how likely is it?  
Was there a chance for the avatar to be reborn again?

_**6 years earlier** _

The sun rays flickered through the garden, the palace walls looming over as a foreboding presence upon the land. Tints of red and brown washed around encircling the limited greenery they had. Faint sounds of turtle ducks quacking and splashing in the ponds, frantically moving about. Trees and bushes entangled themselves into the ground. Scattering all around the garden, ordered and set.  
In the centre, leaning against one of the trees, a small young girl stood in the centre.

”Ready or not, here I come!”

Ty Lee turned around, giggling to herself. Her energetic smile beamed across her face. She wore typical Fire Nation clothing, typical shades red and brown with some pink that stood out from the usual citizens. Her brown hair had been tied up into long braid. Her facial features were soft and smooth, almost squishable. Many people had teased her about it. What was the most notable feature that often commented upon about her and her family for, was of course-

__

_Her grey eyes._

Azula had demanded for them to play Hide and Seek again. Whoever won the game would be able to choose what they were going to do that day. Ty Lee had won the last game of ‘who-could-be-the-most-flexible’, so it was decided it was her turn to seek this time. She, of course, obliged. how can she say ‘no’ to her friend?

With that, the girl sprung off in search of her two friends. Her first choice was the garden. Mai wasn’t the one for hiding in gardens because it was all icky and gross in her words, Zula would probably be around. After all, she did promise to hide somewhere in gardens to prove her point that she wouldn’t be found by Ty Lee.

Her expression shifted into a pout, the memory of Azula saying she was too oblivious to find her stinging, her laughter echoed like a loud parrot-lizard. A small huff escaped her. She was not! 

She knelt down to the next bush pushing its leaves aside, peering through the bush scanning it thoroughly. She frowned a little but bounced back up to her feet as she continued her search for Mai and Azula. 

She crawled down in one of the corners of the garden,Flora surrounding the patch. Bushes and thorns covered the area, yet in between there was a spot. Small but could still be used to hide.

Her wishful thinking was crushed once again. Mai’s words rang inside her, telling her not to be so optimistic about everything. Then she wouldn’t be so defeated when things didn’t go as planned. Well she needs to learn not to be so grumpy about everything!

The sound of footsteps alerted the girl. She lifted her head up seeing two familiar figures; Zuko and Ursa. Standing up, she skipped over towards them with a smile.Zuko tensed up. His always grumpy mood seemed to be more sour than usual.}

Ty lee gave a polite bow towards the two of them.  
”Hey Zuko! Hi Fire Lady Ursa! Have you seen Mai or Azula by any chance?”

The fire lady lifted her head thoughtfully.  
”hmmmm, frayed not. I haven’t seen them anywhere.”

”n-no...we haven’t seen Mai or Azula anywhere. S-so don’t ask!” Zuko snapped.  
Ursa turned towards Zuko, giving him a stern look.

Ty Lee eyes widened to his reaction. Even for him, it seemed off.  
“Really? Huh, okay! Guess they aren’t around here.”

Ty Lee ran off away from the two, continuing her search along a line of pillars which bordered the garden. As she ran along, she ran past on pillar which seemed to have had something attached to it. She made a hard stop, walking back and seeing the object more clearly; a red cloth looking out from behind the pillar, and behind it was her dear friend, Mai. She slowly creep around, then jumping in front of her friend who was slightly shocked by Ty Lee’s sudden appearance.  
The little girl impulsively wrapped her arms around her, hugging her friend.  
Mai flinched by her sudden affection, but didn’t move away.

”Yay! I found you!” 

Mai didn’t express her emotions much, but by the tone of her voice she seemed happy, or at least a little less monotone.

“...Yeah, you found me.”

Ty Lee released her friend from her grasp ”Now we have to find Azula…”

Mai sighs, already having a feeling Azula might be cheating one way or another.  
”...Yeah”

Ty Lee turned to Mai. The girls eyes radiating optimism. ”Have you seen her anywhere?”

Mai shrugged ”No idea..”

Ty Lee frowned but it didn’t last long. She wasn’t going to let this crush her spirits. ”Okay! Maybe if we go-“

As the two girls continued talking, a figure slowly crept behind them. Coming closer and closer, the figure burst up behind them, revealing themselves as Azula 

”Boo!”

The little acrobat jumped as the voice. She let out a small squeak.

Mai flinches backing away. A loud thud crashed onto the ground. She could hear her barking with laughter. Clearing amused by Ty Lee’s humiliation.

”Ow…” the girl whined.

”Oh, that was hilarious to watch!” Still chuckling to herself.

”Not for me…” Ty Lee mumbles, rubbing back were she crash landed onto the ground.

”So does that mean you won? Were you hiding in the tunnels again?” Mai questioned.

Azula waved her hands dismissively ”None of that matters now. Since I won the game, I decide what we’re doing next!”

”Like what?” Ty lee asked, curious about their next game. 

Azula grinned. Her eyes lit up, standing proudly ”Sparring!”

”H-huh?!”

Mai threw her hands in the air walking away from the group.  
”No thank you, I’d rather not. I don’t want my parents to scold me or ask me what I was doing.”

Ty Lee looked down sheepishly.”Y-Yeah...I really can only do so much.”

Azula raised a brow ”so you can fight?”

”Y-Yes! Well I only the basics of-“

Azula cut in, not letting Ty Lee have a chance to speak ”can you dodge?”

Ty Lee tried to protest again. ”Yes! But…”

”Then we can spar”

Azula smirked in satisfaction with her answer

Azula had no intention of letting her go without at least a small burn. It would be shameful to not have an overwhelming victory over any opponent in her eyes.

“Ready?”

The confidence in the princess's voice struck a nerve with Ty Lee, who was already afraid to begin with. 

“R-ready...” 

A few moments of silence passed as the two frenemies shifted around, both hoping to find some sort of opening. Unfortunately for Ty Lee, Azula was far more confident and was more than willing to make the first move. 

Just as soon as the silence had come from the challenge, it was broken by Azula’s harsh punching which zipped through the air. A wave of flames bursted out towards her friend, leaving no mercy for the grass and plant life around which were seared by the heats presence. 

Ty Lee’s she’s widened, the flames filling them more and more the closer they got. Without any sort of bending skills of her own, at least none that she’d know of, she had now way to subvert the fire. Her only saving grace was her acrobatic skills, gracefully jumping to the side of the large flame, letting it fly forwards and disperse in the distance. A sense of some hope came over Ty Lee for dodging the attack, which was shortly crushed by a sudden stinging pain on her left leg. 

“Come on Ty Lee! I thought you knew how to fight! “

Despite her efforts, the flame seared part of Ty Lee’s lower leg, much like the defenceless plant life which was unfortunate enough to be caught up in this crossfire. Ty Lee’s wincing only served as a happy reminder to Azula of the joys of causing pain.  
“Hey! That’s not fa-“ 

Before the young girl could even finish , Azula continued her assault, punching out more and more, each bringing about its own wave of burning destruction. 

“Who said anything about this being fair?!” 

Each flame brought its own danger, Ty Lee struggling to get around each one, with an added hindrance of the burning pain. 

In the heat of the moment, Azula’s hand blazed with a brilliant blue flame. A far more powerful flame. Something to show her skills to everyone. As much as a prodigy she was, an advanced technique such as blue fire still wasn’t perfectly refined by her, in a way, making it even more dangerous to Ty Lee. 

“wait! Hold up!” 

Without any hesitation, Azula’s blue flame erupted from her palm towards Ty Lee. The world seemed to move in slow motion for her... the fear of this strange technique she has no understanding of and of what it could 7do to her. It felt as if the flame gave off a sort of pressure, preventing Ty Lee from simply jumping away. All her instincts yelled at her to protect herself, which forced her to hold her hands out in a mostly futile attempt to block. She shut her eyes right and looked away, whimpering and waiting for the blast. A few moments passed, turning into a few seconds without any impact. She slowly opened her eyes, looking to the shock of Mai and Azula, currently on the ground. 

By some miracle, whatever Ty Lee had done caused an uproar of wind to overtake the fire, as well as knock Azula down

All of the girls eyes were widened, perplexed by what has just happened. All the focus turned to directed at the small acrobat. 

Azula was the first to break the silence.

”What was that?”

Ty Lee shuddered, she was just as puzzled as the other two were. What had happened? ”I-I don’t know... That wind came out of nowhere”

Mai chimed into the conversation ”I’m pretty sure that came from your direction.”

Ty Lee was even more baffled than before. ”From my direction? That makes no sense!”

“Ty Lee! What did you do?”  
Azula’s words were as sharp as a snake’s tongue. Her eyes narrowed, her hands firmly planted on her waist, demanding an answer from her when there was none she could give. Ty Lee knew Azula could be intimidating, but she didn’t think she would be frightening.

Ty Lee waved her hands frantically in the air, scared by Azula’s demanding tone. ” I don’t know! I seriously don’t know! Honest!”

Azula released her stare, just trying to figure out any answer to what had just happened

“ We’re not mad at you. We’re just...confused.”

The princess sighed. There was no way in hell she was going to get an answer out of somehow who knew just as little as she did. It was a useless endeavor.

”Well, if you insist that you don’t know anything, we might as well change the topic.”

”Like what?”

Azula gave one of her mischievous smirks. She sat herself down clapping her hands together. She gestured for both of them to comply.  
”Well for one, my brother was in a foul mood. Mostly because he got upset when I told him not to expose my hiding spot.”

The two settled down, Ty Lee’s mind finally processing everything. ”Ohhh, so that’s why he was acting strangely.”

She shrugged  
”Well Yeah, that and Zuzu got into trouble with father”. I mean, it was his fault anyways for being a dumb-dumb.”

Ty lee expression changed from understanding to concern. If she had concentrated on his aura, perhaps she would’ve noticed.

The princess folded her arms rolling her eyes by her sensitive friend.  
“He just spoke up. Nothing serious”

”Are you sure he was being dumb or was he just trying to be thoughtful?” Mai questioned.

”No, he was definitely being dumb. He really shouldn’t have said anything at all.”

A few moments had passed with nothing but silence, none of them willing to continue with the conversation until Azula piped up.  
”well now, I guess you’re both have to be going soon.”

Mai‘s postured shrunk down. ”yeah, we probably have to. It’s getting late. As much as I don’t want to go home…”

Ty lee puffed her cheeks, placing her hands on her hips.  
“yeah! I don’t wanna go home either-! Wait, we still going to have that sleepover?”

The girl had already begun to walk, raising her hand half-heartedly to affirm her friend’s question.

”well, see you guys at my place”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa The first post is done!  
> There is so many things I want to babble on about it but I gotta keep my mouth to shut! I’m the idea guy of the duo. As you can tell I’m not good at grammar. Thanks to my trusty ol pal Haku helping out on that.  
> Hope you enjoy this fic!   
> Adios!   
> ~Kitsprit
> 
> Just a guy on the internet trying to have fun. I main Hero in smash bro’s and I stan Haku from spirited away. I’m here to improve my writing and art. And I don’t know what else to say.  
> ~ Haku


End file.
